Love Sick
by EXOXOCEYE61
Summary: Chanyeol teramat menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun dan anak mereka. Karirnya memang cemerlang, Tapi seharusnya ia tak melupakan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Kepala Rumah Tangga. CHANBAEK/GS/M


Suara teriakan memenuhi salah satu gedung pementasan di Korea Selatan. Para gadis dengan berbagai atribut khas seorang Fangirls mengacungkan sebuah Lightstick untuk mendukung idolanya. Hari ini, Chanyeol telah selesai melakukan fanmeeting bersama para penggemarnya. Lima tahun berkecimpung di dunia hiburan membuatnya menjadi orang yang sangat dikenal oleh masyarakat korea. Bakatnya dibidang Akting serta tarik suara menjadikan aktor dengan prestasi yang membanggakan. Dia bukan sekedar artis yang menjajakan ketampanannya.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk pulang ke Apartemannya. Besok hingga dua hari kedepan ia mendapat sebuah izin untuk beristirahat. Jadwalnya begitu padat bahkan hingga akhir tahun. Dan mendapat libur adalah kesempatan emasnya. Ia akan beristirahat dirumah.

30menit menempuh perjalanan membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar tertidur. Dan satu tepukan sang sopir dipundaknya berhasil membangunkannya.

Chanyeol keluar setelah membungkukkan badannya pada sopir pribadinya. Apartemannya berada di lantai 10, dan Chanyeol memilih segera naik menggunakan lift.

Chanyeol membuka pintu Aparteman setelah 8 digit password ia masukan. Chanyeol lelah sungguhan. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kasurnya. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti saat sebuah tangan kecil memeluk kaki panjangnya.

Chanyeol menatap tanpa ekspresi pada sesosok Balita berumur 2 tahun yang menatapnya dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Dad.."

Wajahnya yang bahkan sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol itu tersenyum menampilkan gigi susunya yang putih.

"Dad.. Ugh. Dad.." Balita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya bermaksud ingin Chanyeol menggendongnya. Namun, lelaki itu hanya diam tanpa memperdulikan bahwa mata bening itu siap mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dad.. Hiks. Dad."

"Jaehyun!"

Chanyeol merubah antensinya pada wanita yang mengenakan setelan piyama tidur. Wanita dengan mata sipit itu membawa Balita bernama Jaehyun ke pelukannya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara, selain tangis si kecil yang masih terdengar.

"Aku minta maaf jika Jaehyun mengganggumu." Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya lalu hendak berbalik jika saja Lelaki yang sejak tadi diam itu tidak memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Besok aku ingin beristirahat dirumah. Aku tidak ada jadwal dan.. Jangan buat gaduh aparteman. Tenangkan dia." Hanya itu dan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja.

Byun Baekhyun, wanita itu terdiam tanpa mau memandang Chanyeol yang sudah memasuki kamarnya. Setetes air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Rasa sakit atas apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan menembus ulu hatinya. Apa ia tidak ingin menyapa putra kecilnya walau hanya sebuah senyuman? Apa Jaehyun tidak boleh untuk memeluknya sebagai sosok seorang Ayah?

Pertemuan mereka memang bukan moment yang baik untuk diingatkan. Chanyeol mungkin masih tidak dapat menerima Baekhyun karena mereka memang tak pernah ada hubungan apapun sebelumnya. Tapi, apa Jaehyun juga harus merasakannya juga? Bahkan dia tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi tentang kedua orangtuanya.

"Jangan menangis. Jaehyun masih punya Mommy bukan? Kita kekamar okey?" Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya kasar lalu mengecup kening si kecil yang terkulai lemas karena lelah menangis.

Baekhyun harus bersabar untuk Jaehyun. Ia tidak boleh bersedih.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya tidak berminat. Pikirannya melayang pada Jaehyun yang tadi menangis karena ulahnya. Wajah polosnya yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol itu memerah karena tangisnya,

Helaan nafas terdengar seiring posisi Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi miring, tepat menghadap balkon.

Sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bersenandung kecil. Sepertinya ia tengah menidurkan Jaehyun.

"Aku hamil Chanyeol-ah! Aku hamil anakmu."

Suara lirih itu kembali terngiang di kepala Chanyeol. Suara yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya kaku untuk beberapa saat.

Dirinya danBaekhyun memanglah sepasang suami istri yang sah menurut agama. Namun, tidak ada yang tau bahwa artis muda berbakat kebanggan korea ini telah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Tapi, mereka berbeda. Tidak ada perasaan apapun, Mengenalpun hanya sebatas rekan kerja karena Baekhyun adalah mantan asistennya dulu. Kejadian itu memang cepat, yang Chanyeol ingat hanya mabuk, pulang dan menemukan Baekhyun di Apartemannya.

Chanyeol bukan lelaki bajingan yang tak mau bertanggung jawab. Ia menikahi Bakhyun dan membiayai seluruh biaya wanita itu dan juga biaya Jaehyun. Baekhyun bahkan menolak untuk biaya hidup yang diajukan kepada dirinya. Tanggung jawab Chanyeol hanya pada Jaehyun bukan Baekhyun.

"Argghh!" Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya kasar setelah mengingat apa saja yang pernah dibicarakan Baekhyun.

"Otakku mulai rusak." ucapnya. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya lalu berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berendam air hangat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Jaehyun menerima suapan buburnya dengan lahap. Bayi dengan pipi tembam itu tertawa melihat tayangan serial kartun anak-anak di TV. Sesekali Jaehyun bertepuk tangan jika adegannya benar-benar lucu.

"Jaehyun-ah aaaaa.." Jaehyun menatap Baekhyun sambil membuka mulutnya. Matanya menyipit kala ia sudah menerima suapan buburnya.

"Putraku tampan sekali."

"Mom.. Dad..Mom." Jaehyun menunjuk layar kaca saat Iklan pakaian dengan Chanyeol sebagai modelnya terpampang begitu jelas. Bayi lakilaki berumur 2 tahun itu bangkit lalu memeluk layar tvnya.

Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bersalahnya pada Jaehyun. Bayi itu melepaskan pelukannya saat wajah Chanyeol berubahmenjadi iklan produk lain.

Jaehyun menatap Baekhyun sedih. Bayi itu terlihat akan menangis. Baekhyun tau. Jaehyun merindukan Ayahnya.

"Mom.. Hiks. Dad hiks." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum membawa Jaehyun dalam pelukannya.

Kenapa Jaehyun harus merasakan hal ini? Kenapa putranya tak mendapat perhatian seorang Ayah? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan.

"Jaehyun mau Ice Cream? Jaehyun mau kita pergi keluar?" Jaehyun mengangguk. Ia kembali tersenyum. Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak mengajak Jaehyun jalan-jalan dan karena pagi ini cerah Baekhyun akan membawa Jaehyun pergi setelah itu ia akan mampir kerumah Luhan..

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Ini untuk percobaan dulu. Jika kalian suka saya akan lanjut secepatnya.


End file.
